Innocence and Shadows
by Broly Kai
Summary: The scientists have found a way to increase 817's power dramatically, but at the cost of 817's life. See what happens when this new being takes over to seek revenge. This is a short story involving one of my OCs Segira from Runaway Experiment, so if you haven't seen it, please go and read it so you are not too lost. Also, spoiler warning for the other main character that is in this
1. Loss and Gain

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said I would work on a different new book and Friend of an Enemy, but complications happened... I kind of lost a huge chunk of my notes for Friend of an Enemy, so I'm rewriting all that and trying to figure out where I am. As for the other new book, I'm not that far into it, so I'm still working on it...I'm truly sorry for all the delays... But I am working on this new short story. It includes Segira and a new character that hasn't been introduced yet in her book. So... SPOILER WARNING. Just in case. I don't plan for this to be a long book, just some light writing instead of a huge book. So, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Night slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar place, it would be called a room, but that isn't an appropriate name for something that is in the mind. There was a metal bed in the middle of the room, metal tables with various tools and syringes the scientists would use during experiments, and chains were hanging from the ceiling and bed. She was sick of this sight, and the smell, she didn't mind the blood or the smell of that, but the stench of chemicals was sickening. She hadn't lived with it for long though, a couple of months, but she wasn't even supposed to exist, this body was not originally hers. She was inhabiting the real girl's body, her number was 817, but they both called her Segira, at least then she could feel like an actual person instead of just some experiment. At first, Night hated her, even though Segira was as sweet as they'd come, she was the complete opposite of Segira. Night was created from several evil-hearted Saiyans that were used to create Segira, but as time passed, she started to become closer to Segira, and now, they were almost like sisters. However, she was not expecting what was going to happen next.

"N-Night…" She heard a familiar, but weak voice behind her, making her whirl around on her heel in a hurry. What she saw shocked her, Segira was collapsed on the floor, parts of her body dissolving into small specks of energy that disappeared into the air.

"Segira?!" She asked in horror, running over to her and holding her close. "What's going on?! What are they doing to you?!" She asked in a panic.

"I-I don't know… M-maybe they found a way to keep you in control of my body…"

"And that's by killing you!? No! They can't do this! Just stay with me!" She was practically screaming now, scared to death of losing the only person that mattered to her. Her only friend.

"I'm sorry… Night… I don't want to die…" Segira started to cry, she was also terrified, Night could sense it.

"I don't want you to die either… Just…stay with me…don't let them take you…" Night was fighting back tears now, holding Segira tightly.

Segira hugged Night back tightly with what was left of her arms, crying into her shirt. "I'm trying…"

"It's okay… I'm here…I won't ever let you go…"

"I'm scar-" Before she could finish, Segira suddenly turned into energy and dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing in Night's arms.

Night's eyes widened in horror as she looked down at her empty arms, tears streaming down her face now. "S-Segira…?" She asked, holding onto the false hope she was still there, but there was no answer. "Segira… Segira, no!" She cried, burying her face in her hands as she continued to cry, still collapsed on the floor. _'We were going to escape together… I was going to let you live an actual life… But now you're gone… And it's their fault…'_ She slowly looked up, her black and dark purple eyes glowing now. "I'll kill every last one. They'll all pay." She snarled now.

* * *

"Code red! Code red! 817 has escaped from her cell! This is not a drill! Locate and restrain her immediately! This is not a drill!" A voice rang throughout the lab through some speakers, along with all the yelling, screaming, and sirens blaring. The sounds had blended together for Night, but she knew they couldn't stop her, she had already left a trail of blood and bodies wherever she went.

 _"You'll pay for everything you've done, Vairos_." She thought as she ran through the hallways. She knew this place like the back of her hand, no matter how much she hated. _"This place will be gone once I'm done with it."_ She thought to herself.

She came to the door she was looking for and suddenly threw her whole body into it. The door flew off its hinges and went flying across the room she broke into. It was incredibly dim, except for several desks with computers, the computers were still on, so their screens lit up parts of the room. She fell and slid on the floor a few feet before coming to a stop and slowly getting up on her feet. She looked around the room, her eyes seeming to glow dark purple is the dimly lit room, and she could see a familiar figure walk into her line of sight.

"So, you did come here. I would've just ran while I had the chance if I were you." Vairos said, his words seeming to drip with venom as he glared at her.

She returned the glare though. "I would've, but then you would've just tracked me down and tried to drag me back here. I'm not stupid, or maybe you're not as smart as you claim." She smirked widely.

"Why you little-!" He growled and, with a wave of his arm, sent several spikes towards her, the spikes jutting out of the ground.

 _"Don't underestimate me."_ She thought before her body suddenly turned into her sandy energy. The energy was impossible to see in the dark room, and it easily dodged all the spike, slithering between all of them until it got to Vairos. It rose into the air and formed Night's figure before she herself seemed to emerge from inside the energy. "I guess you don't even know what you created." She snarled, her voice dripping with venom.

His eyes widened in shock and he stumbled back. "H-how did you-" He started, but was cut off when she wrapped her hand around his neck tightly and lifted him up into the air. He gagged and gasped for breath, clawing at her arm as well, but she didn't loosen up, not even a little.

"You are going to pay for everything you've done to us." She snarled, a small energy ball forming in her hands. "This may not look like much, but trust me when I say it can pack a punch." She smirked widely, getting ready to drop it. "Good riddance, Vairos, it hasn't been a pleasure." She said before dropping it and disappearing a second later, just in time to avoid the gigantic explosion.

* * *

Night stood on one of the snowy hills in the frozen wasteland, looking back at what was left of the lab. There was a huge crater right in the middle of where it used to be, but that was destroyed, all that was left was debris, and a few corpses of the scientists she killed with her hands, the ones that didn't get caught in the blast like Vairos. She was covered in blood, but, when wasn't she? She felt no remorse for the people she killed, not caring if they had families, or good people who just needed the money, she swore she'd kill them all, and she finally did.

 _'I did it, Segira… I avenged you…'_ She thought. She had also heard some scientists talking about something called Dragon Balls that could grant someone anything they wanted. _'I'll bring you back. Even if it kills me.'_ She thought before disappearing into thin air, leaving only a small trace of her shadowy energy, which disappeared in a matter of seconds.


	2. Enemies or Friends?

**A/N: Hey guys! Just bringing in another chapter for you all. I know some of you are anxious for the other books to get updated, and I'm trying to test something with this book. I'm gonna be having some free time soon though, so I'll work on one or two of my other books during that time (hopefully by next week). We do have a few reviews I would like to reply to first though.**

 **Jay Leonardo: I'm glad you think so :)**

 **Light in the Dark 2.0: Yeah, I'm so mean to the poor girl sometimes, :P. Whatever could you mean by that? And thank you!**

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _"So, this is what a Dragon Ball is?"_ Night thought as she picked up the small orange orb containing 7 reddish stars. She was in the middle of a huge crater she made, she made several as she flew to look for it, even destroying villages and small sections of towns and cities, she did that to make things faster. _"Still, it's surprising how something so small can summon a dragon so powerful…"_ She thought again, inspecting it closer. _"And it doesn't even have a scratch on it, impressive…"_ Just then, she felt two powerful energy signatures nearby, and they were getting closer. She glanced up at the sky in the direction they were coming from just as two males, both wearing an orange and blue gi with a symbol in the front, landed in front of her.

"So, you must be the one who caused all this destruction. Why the hell would you do something like this?! Do you even know how many people you killed!?" The older looking one growled, his hair and eyes were black, and his hair was in an interesting spiked style.

 _"Goku…"_ Night thought, knowing who the older one was immediately. She narrowed her eyes at him as she turned to face him. "I couldn't care less about them. I need these, and I'll kill anyone in my way." She growled back, her words dripping with poison.

"We'll just see about that!" Goku yelled, getting ready to charge at her. However, a familiar voice echoed in his mind and stopped him.

 _"Goku, stop! Don't even try to attack her!"_ Kaio Sama yelled in both his and the younger man's minds.

"Wait, Kaio Sama? Do you know her?" Goku asked out loud.

Night raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. _"'Kaio Sama?' Who is that? Or has he lost it?"_ She thought to herself.

 _"No, but I know what she is, and I know you don't want to get on her bad side! She's called a Nightmare Super Saiyan, but that's the third form of it! Even if you fought her with Super Saiyan 3, she'd kill you with just a look!"_ Kaio Sama said.

"Is that so?" He looked at Night, an interested expression on his face.

 _"Yes! And that does not mean fight her! I'm serious this time, Goku! She could destroy the North galaxy with just a snap of her fingers!"_

"What? That has to be an over exaggeration." The younger male commented.

 _"Okay, maybe a little… But still, you can't fight her!"_

"But I wanna see how strong she is!" Goku whined.

"Please. I could kill you without even touching you." Night scoffed before Kaio Sama could reply.

"No way! No one is _that_ good at fighting!" Goku said with a smile, even chuckling a bit.

Night narrowed her eyes at him, and within a second, he felt something sharp and pointed against his throat. His eyes widened and he froze, looking at what it was. Some of Night's energy had hardened and shot towards him, forming a spike that stopped less than an inch from his throat. "Still don't believe me?" She growled. "I killed all those people, don't think I'll hesitate to kill you too, Goku."

"Wha-have we met before?" Goku asked in shock.

"No, we haven't."

"D-Dad…" Goku's son had no idea what to do, he obviously couldn't attack her without getting them both killed, and Kaio Sama seemed to have left them. _"Come on, think! What can I do?!"_ He thought to himself as he tried to figure out how to help, and that's when he noticed the Dragon Ball in Night's hand. "Hey, can I ask why you're gathering the Dragon Balls?" He asked softly. Night narrowed her eyes at him now, making him take a step back. "Hey, it's okay, I won't attack you." _"Assuming you aren't using those for evil purposes…"_

"It's none of your concern why I'm collecting these." She replied coldly.

"But we can help you look for them, and we can get you some new clothes instead of that torn hospital gown. You just can't kill anyone, alright?"

She hesitated now, and he couldn't tell if it was in a good or bad way. "That's the only condition?" She asked after thinking about it.

"Well, there might be more…but they won't hinder your search. I promise."

"How can you help me find these Dragon Balls? It took me forever to find just this one this fast way."

"We have something called a Dragon Radar. It can track Dragon Balls and it only takes a day or two to find them all instead of years like how it used to be."

"But you don't even know why I'm collecting far as you know, I could be gathering them for something bad."

"Well, most of the people I've met who want the Dragon Balls for something bad usually run or try to fight and kill us almost immediately. They also don't say things like that, but I could be completely wrong and you could ask for something bad. However, you seemed to hesitate, so I don't think it's all that bad."

"What if you're lying?"

"Then you can kill us."

She narrowed her eyes at him again, she didn't show it, but she was actually shocked he would so willingly say she could kill him, and with a straight face! "Fine. I'll see if you're telling me the truth." She said, her energy reverting back to its sand-like texture and swirling around her feet.

Goku could finally relax and blew out from his lips when he straightened up. "Whew! That was close!" He said, rubbing his neck where the spike made contact with his skin.

Gohan nodded before hesitantly approaching Night, however, he took care not to seem threatening. She looked at him skeptically, but he only smiled warmly and held his hand out to her. "I'm Gohan. What is your name?"

 _"This guy…he's different…"_ She thought as she watched him, but she did reply. "Just call me Night."

"Then it's nice to meet you Night."

She glanced down at his hand though. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's a handshake. Can I see your hand? I won't do anything bad, promise." She narrowed her eyes at him once again, but hesitantly gave him her hand. He gently took her hand in his hand, not seeming to mind her long, sharpened nails, and gently shook it. "That's a handshake. It's how some people greet others or finish an agreement." _"Her hand is cold…"_ He noticed, but didn't say anything about it. He was going to tell her to bow, but he didn't think she would do that so willingly, she looked like the type who wanted to watch anyone around her. "Well, we should get going before the News shows up, we don't want them to see you and make you look bad. Come on, we'll give you everything you need where we're going." Gohan told her, floating up into the air. Night watched him for a moment before nodding and following, but not until Goku went first, she obviously had bad trust issues.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it so far, it's something different, so I wasn't sure what the reaction would be like. Reviews are appreciated, and thank you to everyone who left a review, favorited, and/or followed! And I hope you guys have a good school year! (If you're in school. Or a good semester if you're in college)**


End file.
